


Il respire pour moi

by Callistontheweb



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:49:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callistontheweb/pseuds/Callistontheweb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony est à lui. Steve se battra de toutes ses forces pour le garder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Il respire pour moi

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [He Breathes For Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/839803) by [torianmist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torianmist/pseuds/torianmist). 



Vous ne pouvez pas l'avoir. Pas aujourd'hui. Ni jamais. Il est à moi.

J'ai vécu deux vies pour trouver cet homme. Je n'ai plus rien, mais il est à moi .

Chaque sourire timide, hésitant. Chaque caresse de cheveux noirs ébouriffés sur ma joue. Chaque dispute. Chaque sourire arrogant. Chaque soupir et gémissement soufflés sur ma peau. Chaque mot  chanté doucement à mon oreille et toutes les fois où il a pris ma main, enlaçant ses doigts entre les miens. Chaque serment murmuré, douloureusement tendre sous le couvert de la nuit. Chaque rire à gorge déployée. Chaque moment de calme, lovés dans les bras de l'autre. Chaque instant volé.

Toutes les premières fois . La première fois où ces yeux insondables se sont rivés aux miens et tous les secrets de son cœur me furent révélés. La première fois que nous avons passé du temps ensemble sans nous battre. La première fois que je l'ai regardé et que la poussée d'adrénaline et de désir m'a frappé en plein cœur. La première fois que j'ai passé des doigts tremblants sur ses lèvres tendres. La première fois où, sa bouche s'est ouverte sous la mienne. La première nuit où il a tremblé dans mes bras et m'a brisé le cœur en murmurant que j'étais le premier à lui avoir jamais vraiment fait l'amour.

La première fois que je lui ai dit que je l'aimais.

La première fois que je l'ai vu pleurer.

Le rouge de son sang sur mes mains, la peur dans ses yeux, son cri résonnant à mes oreilles.

Tous ces souvenirs m'appartiennent. Vous ne pouvez pas l'avoir. Je supplierai et j'implorerai, je ferai tout ce que vous me demanderez.

Il m'a appris à vivre, à aimer à nouveau. Il a respiré pour moi jusqu'à ce que je puisse le faire moi-même. Je vais me battre pour lui, avec tout ce que j'ai.

Je ne peux pas respirer sans lui.

Il est mon frère.

Mon meilleur ami.

Mon amant.

Mon toujours.

Vous ne pouvez pas l'avoir.


End file.
